Adored From Afar
by Saba's Reflection
Summary: We all adore someone from afar. We're just too busy asking ourselves one of life's haunting questions that we just don't realize it. Does he love me? Does she love me? Does he even care about me? Does she? Very haunting... Has every couple I can think of.


**Adored From Afar

* * *

**

We all adore someone from afar. We're just too busy asking ourselves one of life's haunting questions that we just don't realize it. Does he love me? Does she love me? Does he even care about me? Does she?

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, the sun had been keeping Tokyo Metropolis warm for a week now and there was not a cloud in the sky. The trees have only just finished sprouting fresh green leaves and the wind blew through Midorikawa Retasu's green hair. Her mother was a hairdresser and insisted that she try a new style. Retasu insisted that she kept it exactly how it was, but had second thoughts and changed it. It was nicely trimmed and was let out of braids, as if to impress someone. Retasu, indeed, wanted to impress someone, but little did she know that someone was watching her from afar and that she'll never know...

* * *

"Why can't I get her out of my head? She's the enemy, for Deep Blue-sama's sake!"

Pai banged his fist against the building which he stood at the rooftop of. He watched as she ran past strangers in a hurry. She had changed her hairstyle. He knew it. Why, though? It was lovely before. She didn't have to cut it.

What made Pai's heart sink rapidly the most was her smile. She always smiled whenever he saw her, even during battle she's smiling.

"Ugh... No matter how much I deny it, it's impossible to deny that I love her..."

Pai watched as Retasu slowed down to a halt and stopped in front of a huge pink castle, which was nicely built around trimmed bushes and freshly cut grass. He watched as her smile faded into a frown and she stayed like that for a number of minutes. He hated seeing her sad. He noticed looking at that damned castle made her sad. He just couldn't figure out why.

"It's probably because of him..."

Pai sighed as he watched Retasu take a step along the yellow brick path to that abnormally huge castle. Whatever goes on in there, Pai will never know.

"She doesn't love me..."

* * *

Retasu ran past strangers as she smiled. There was never a day when she wasn't sad without him. She knew he would always make her smile.

When Retasu reached the huge pink castle, she suddenly looked up at the castle as she frowned.

"Why is it that he always makes me smile?"

Retasu spotted an open window near the door as she managed to see that everything had gone far beyond normal. It seems as if they really need someone like her right now.

"Is it that I love him?"

Retasu took a small step onto the yellow brick path as she started to steadily walk along it.

"Does he even love me?"

She reached the two big doors as she twisted their golden knobs and opened them, only to reveal a rather shocking scene.

No, she didn't find that her rich friend was chasing her monkey friend around shocking. She didn't find her abnormally silent friend was trying to help her boss' guardian put out a huge fire in the kitchen shocking. She didn't even find it shocking that Tokyo Mew Mew's leader's boyfriend was here to take her on a date when it was her turn to take the night shift.

It was that Shirogane Ryou, the one she first fell in love with and still is in love with, was kissing Tokyo Mew Mew's leader when she was already taken. What was going on? It only resulted in a kick between the legs and a very frustrated girl left to face the wrath of her boyfriend, but he doesn't seem the type anyway. Who was she to take a kiss from the one she loved?

Retasu decided to calm her rich friend down and make her a cup of tea once the fire in the kitchen dies down. She will then make sure everyone else is okay, including the girl and her boyfriend and then end this madness by treating her monkey friend to the sweet shop. After all, she wasn't needed by the one she needed.

Retasu smiled.

"He doesn't love me..."

* * *

Ryou didn't know exactly what was going on himself. He just thought he had found the right moment to kiss Momomiya Ichigo. After all, he loved her and jumped at the chance at having a moment shared like this, especially in front of her boyfriend. It all started when the richest of them asked the local performer to get some tea from the kitchen, which only ended in disaster.

It turned out that she had to make tea in order to get some and left the gas to mix in with the air when she left, causing a huge fire in the kitchen when the cook decided to light a match. The famous of them came to help put out the fire, while the rich girl was insulted by the tea made and ran after the one responsible. That was when Ryou found it right to kiss her, because no one would notice.

The moment was quite simple to catch. Ichigo just happened to of run into his trap. To make the situation in the joint worse, she was going to ask for a raise. Of all times, why ask now? There are better things that should be asked, like what's going on?

The kiss went on for only five seconds. Ryou liked it at first. He got a taste of Ichigo whenever he wanted it, but this kiss put him down.

She didn't kiss back.

Deep in thought, when he should of been prepared, Ichigo kicked him between the legs and stomped off, only to be frozen by the voice of her boyfriend.

"Ichigo?"

Ryou lay on the ground. That hurt. Ryou closed his eyes as havoc was unleashed upon the huge castle.

"She doesn't love me..."

* * *

"Aoyama-kun?"

Ichigo froze.

"Ichigo, what's going on?"

Ichigo held onto her blouse for a moment as she held her breath.

"Um... Well..."

"Why is the kitchen on fire?"

Ichigo smiled. He doesn't know. Know that he kissed her...

Ichigo ran up to Aoyama Masaya happily as she linked hands with him. Masaya smiled at her as they walked out. Today Ichigo was going to watch a movie she's been wanting to watch forever and Masaya was paying.

"I love you, Aoyama-kun!"

Masaya smiled again as they carried on walking, talking about nature again...

* * *

Fong Purin smiled as she held Retasu's hand.

Retasu was treating her to the sweet shop and she couldn't hold in her excitement.

"Are we there yet, na no da?"

"Almost, Purin-san."

Retasu had seemed a bit distant lately, but Purin could hardly notice. She must be feeling tired after all she's done to sort them all out.

Purin ran ahead as Retasu giggled a little. When they both reached the shop Purin was left outside to wait for Retasu.

"You wait outside, I'll be back with your favourites."

"Candy drops, na no da?"

"Yes, Purin-san."

Retasu went inside and noticed a huge line awaited her. This was going to be a long visit to the sweet shop.

Purin sat down and played with her feet. That was, until she spotted her old friend right next to her.

"Taruto, na no da?"

Taruto was intentionally her enemy, but she didn't care. They hugged, which makes them friends, not enemies.

Taruto was leaning against the shop window glass as he drooled. He was also here for the delightful gifts inside.

"At least you didn't call me that horrible nickname! What are you doing here?"

"That's what Purin should be asking you, na no da!"

"Whatever."

It was hard to tell that it was Taruto. He was in disguise. He didn't look like a little boy either, he dressed like a detective would.

Retasu had returned after thirty minutes as she frowned.

"Sorry, Purin-san. The line was long."

"That's okay, na no da!"

Retasu gave Purin a bag of red and white candy drops as she walked ahead of Purin.

"Are you coming, Purin-san?"

"You go ahead, Purin will catch up, na no da!"

Retasu smiled as she turned to cross the road. Purin looked back at Taruto.

"Here, na no da!"

Purin opened Taruto's hand as she dropped a candy drop in it. Taruto blinked.

"What's this for?"

"It's a sweet for you, na no da! Purin hates to see people sad!"

Purin ran off after waving at him as she caught up with Retasu. Taruto stared at the sweet in his hand and smiled.

"Thanks..."

* * *

Kisshu stood on the rooftop of a building as he glared at the one who had stolen her away from him.

"Him..."

Kisshu watched as Masaya held hands with Ichigo and how they were both laughing together. It made him jealous.

"What does he have that I don't have?"

There were a lot of things Kisshu didn't have and one of them hurt him the most.

"He has your love and I don't..."

Kisshu frowned. How was it possible that he got her instead?

"Well, if she's happy..."

Kisshu tried to let out a smile.

"Then, I guess I'm happy then..."

She doesn't love him anyway...


End file.
